Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy
A clone of Commander Shepard is attempting to steal the Normandy. Get to the Normandy and stop him/her. Acquisition Complete Citadel Archives: Escape. Walkthrough Get to the Normandy Once Shepard and the team manage to make it out of the archives, Joker arrives and says he has room for Shepard plus two. Make it fast because the other Shepard isn’t stealing his ship. Pick your squadmates and continue. Your other teammates are a bit resentful of being left behind. Blame skycar designs, people. During the ride to the docks, EDI, if she was chosen to be in your squad, will suddenly start to malfunction and then goes offline. Don't worry, because she'll reactivate momentarily, though her visor is gone. She explains that the clone has blocked her connection to the Normandy and she cannot prevent it from taking control of the ship. Joker gets Shepard and the squad as close a possible before the Citadel’s auto targeting system brings them down. Once you arrive, head down the ladder to the right. Then find cover as CAT6 will come on your case quickly. Use the cover effectively as you will be flanked at a moment’s notice. Carefully advance and take out all the enemies as you go. When you reach the other end, take the medical station and the Sniper Rifle Ultralight Materials, and head down the ladder. The enemies in this area are easier to deal with by far, but hurry as the Normandy is prepping for a quick take off. Apparently the half-hour preflight checklist is not an option here. Once all enemies are down, grab the Shotgun Ultralight Materials mod and head up the ramp and into the Normandy. Boarding the Normandy In the ramp, you will find Traynor, furious because she was fired and discharged by the clone (whom she thinks was you) for alleged conduct unbecoming. The clone kicked her off the ship with barely enough time to grab her toothbrush. Calm her down and get her to believe you (If Shepard is female and you have locked in Traynor as your LI, a paragon interrupt has you kiss Traynor to convince her). Your squadmates will head into the airlock to get the door, but to no avail. It is sealed. Shepard asks Traynor if there is any other way in, and she notes that there is an emergency hatch in the airlock that can get them in. Shepard and the squad try and figure out how to get in, since it can only be opened from the other side, but Traynor just holds up her toothbrush. Once the team is in, the conversation while moving through the ducts is interesting. At that point the Normandy jets away from the Citadel, and the Clone with the CAT6 crew is shown in CIC. They have shut down a lot, including EDI, but they did register a security breach before launch. Brooks and the clone head down to the armory while ordering the rest to slow you down. Well, they haven’t done so yet. Shepard and the team are heading into the CIC from under the plates and above, and Shepard asks that someone remind them to reimburse Traynor for her toothbrush as they are pretty sure they broke it on the way in. Stop the Clone Crawl to the end of the passage and hit the switch for the stairs. Run up and quickly find what cover there is as there are plenty of enemies in CIC. There is precious little cover, and plenty of enemies here so take them out quickly. Target Specialists first as the Multi Frag Grenade will quickly force you out of the little cover there is. Once you are done, head into the access room to the War Room to get Private Campbell’s favorite mug, an Assault Rifle Thermal Scope mod, and a merc PDA with a great story of someone shooting their own foot off. When you are done, head over the galaxy map and pick up the merc payment worth 15,000 credits. Before you head to the elevator, you will discover that "somebody" dumped all your personal stuff from the cabin - ship models, space hamster, medals - into a big bin for disposal...now Shepard will banter about that. You can hear screaming from Bryson's experiment, if it was in Shepard's quarters. Once you've enough, head down the elevator for the showdown. Finish the Clone Once inside the Cargo Bay, the Clone emerges in a full set of N7 Armor, and after a conversation, the fight begins. Brooks summons Hatchet Squad so keep to the cover around the elevator. Even here you will be flanked so keep on the move. In the upper right corner is a count of the clone’s medi-gel, and they will use it all. Focus on taking out Brooks, and everyone else, then focus on the clone, unless they rush in. You are going to have to move around over the course of the fight. Your goal is to get the clone’s shields/barriers and health gone to force them to use a medi-gel. There is a large crate of it in the center of the hold should you run out. If Brooks goes down, the Clone will move to revive her. Keep this in mind. Throughout the fight, more CAT6 soldiers will keep dropping in. You will get a break during as Cortez and Joker fly a skycar in front of the Normandy, sending it on evasive maneuvers. The clone orders them to shoot it down, but proves to be easier said than done. Jokers offers to drive, but Cortez rejects. The shuttle then launches, leaving the hatch open. Now you have a bigger problem, stay away from the door. This will also create a much needed Autosave. Once you get the clone to exhaust its medi-gel, and get it down to half armor, the final cutscene will play. Both Shepards begin to fight, knocking them both onto the ramp, and eventually left dangling over it. The clone asks what makes Shepard so special, and then the squad arrives to pull the real one to safety. The clone looks at Brooks, who just looks and runs. You can try and save the clone, or kick them off. Even if you try and save them, they just make themselves fall to their death. After the Normandy is brought under control, Cortez and Joker assess the damage. You have one last chat with Brooks, who is already thinking of escape - a paragon dialogue followed by a paragon interrupt will lead to Shepard talking Brooks out of hacking the cuffs, and giving herself up; a renegade dialogue will result in Brooks hacking her cuffs and making a run for it, leading to a renegade interrupt that allows Shepard to put a bullet on her back. Otherwise one of your squadmates will take the shot. After that, the Normandy returns to dock. Datapads Enemies *Brooks *Clone *CAT6 Heavy *CAT6 Sniper *CAT6 Specialist Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC Category:Missions Category:Citadel